


Tea at a Coffee Shop (Revised)

by trailmix_of_tumblah



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, I have no purpose in life, and it still sucks, except for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailmix_of_tumblah/pseuds/trailmix_of_tumblah





	Tea at a Coffee Shop (Revised)

It was a Monday morning at the Messinah Coffee Shop, the sun was shining like an evil fire demon, and everyone was once again sluggishly walking towards the shop like zombies. For the first time this summer, Beatrice was stuck behind the sticky counter as zombie after zombie ordered for coffee. She wasn't even paying attention when a lanky guy sat down in front of her and ordered tea, and so she proceeded to turn on the coffee maker and make a black coffee.  
"One coffee coming right up."  
Benedick looked at her in surprise, "I said I wanted TEA! Not some evil bean water!"  
She looked up at the guy in front of her in shock. "Why did you come into a coffee shop then?"  
"Because coffee shops also have tea in them! Can I have a cup of Earl Grey tea please?"  
And that was the beginning of her summers in hell.

The Messinah Coffee Shop unfortunately was the only good paying summer job there was in Messinah, so for three long and torturous summers Beatrice had to endure dickface promptly coming in every morning at 8:00am for some tea. It was always the exact same tea that he would order as well. Who needs that much tea anyway? What is the purpose of tea? She had pointed this out to him several times, but he would always snark back about something to do with ‘Queen Elizabeth’ and ‘scissor kicking to the face’. But now, her parents decided that she should work full time here in her gap year since she has nothing much to do otherwise, with her cousin Hero helping out in the afternoons once she was done at school. Maybe finally she would be able to get a break from Benedick, and his stupid tea. Actually, now that she thinks of it working here might not be so bad. For working at a tea shop though.

~~~~~~

WRONG! Of course that dickface decided to stay in Messinah as well! It is almost like his sole purpose is to come here every morning and annoy her. She had dibs on staying here first! He has to go have his gap year somewhere else, because guess what? He is having one too. The idiot can’t even think off his own ideas so instead he is leeching off of hers. She was really considering to give him coffee one day and see what would happen. Actually, she would do that! It would serve him right for being a dick about his daft tea order. Maybe she could get him so pissed that he would never come back to the shop again! She would be able to finally have her mornings Benedick free! The plan kept getting better and better the more she thought about it, and she decides to get him the next day.

The morning after, at exactly 8:00am, he waltzes in, as always, and saunters over to the counter with a stupid grin on his face, placing a $3 bill on the countertop.  
"Same order love." He said, after briefly pretending to look at the menu, even though he knows that she knows he never needs it. God she hates him! But hang on…  
"Love?" She knows that it this ridiculous British thing, but she hasn't ever heard him call her love before. Wasn’t that some term of endearment? Ewww.  
"Uh yeah, heh. Anyway can you get going with my order please?" Awkward... as usual. But now there was no time to be focusing on gangly British idiots, it is time to put the master plan in action. Luckily, there are a few other people in the cafe, so she will be able to get away with casually making something other than tea. Because NORMAL people go to a COFFEE SHOP for some COFFEE, not for bloody EARL GREY TEA!

After quickly checking if he is paying attention, (which he totally wasn't), she pours the coffee into the mug and adds a little bit of milk with two sugars. She might as well make it some good coffee so she could drink it afterwards. Not that she would normally want to even touch something the dickface had drank, but she can make a bloody good coffee. He had looked up from whatever he was doing by now, so she proudly placed the cup in front of him.  
"Enjoy." She says, before practically skipping over to the side to pretend to polish some spoons. She watches him sip it cautiously and bends over laughing at his screwed up face, as he tosses the (luckily takeaway) cup against the back wall. He looks up, practically livid.  
"You." He sits up from his seat, storming over to where Beatrice was bending over from laughing too hard, "You did this? But I thought you liked me!"

Umm… What?

That sobered her up really fast as she looked up at Benedick in confusion.  
“Like you? Why would anyone like you?! You aren't even good friend quality!”  
Benedick looks at her in confusion, “But Leo, Pedro, and Claudio were talking about how you were in love with me and they said you would die if I ever- Oh.”  
“Oh what?” she snapped back at him,  
“You're just defending yourself, you totally do like me!”  
“In your dreams!”  
“Just admit it Bea! You have the hots for the great and powerful one.”  
“The great and powerful what?” Beatrice tries not to scream in frustration, “On what planet would I ever like you?!”  
“Clearly that planet would be Earth, since you like me!” “For Christ’s sake I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU. BENEDICK. HOBBES!”  
By now they had drawn the attention of the other customers, who are watching wide-eyed.  
“We will finish this discussion later,” Beatrice practically snarled at Benedick, “Messinah doesn’t need more gossip circulating around.”  
“You’re the boss love!” He calls back as he leaves the shop. It takes all her will-power not to go after him and strangle him on the spot.


End file.
